Last Day
by Seriha
Summary: L'île de Tenrô est menacée. Mavis doit la protéger, à tout prix. Mais avant, elle doit lui faire ses adieux. "Pas maintenant. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie..." Zeref. (OS)


Last Day

.

.

_« Pas maintenant. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie... »_

.

.

Une lumière aveuglante fendit le ciel assombrit par les nuages. Peu après, un grondement retentit, déchirant le silence de l'île. La pluie se mise à tomber, lentement. L'air devint rapidement étouffant, la chaleur était pesante et l'humidité ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Assise sur une branche, elle attendait. Ses pieds nus se balançaient de chaque côté, agitant sa robe de dentelle qui flottait au vent. Sous les grandes feuilles, elle était à l'abri. Mais le moment était venu, elle allait le rejoindre.

Elle se leva dans un mouvement souple et gracieux, faisant bouger sa longue chevelure blonde. Le vent devint plus agité, les branches craquaient et les feuilles s'envolaient. L'une d'elle griffa la joue pâle de la jeune fille, laissant un fin filet de sang couler sur sa peau.

La blonde plaça l'un de ses pieds dans le vide, avant de faire la même chose avec l'autre. Elle descendit lentement jusqu'au sol, devenu boueux, la pluie s'étant mêlé à la terre.

Elle avança difficilement dans la forêt, la lumière n'éclairant plus le lieu. Il faisait sombre. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel. Pendant un bref instant, elle pu voir un sentier et décida de le suivre. La foudre était tombée sur l'un des arbres, non loin d'elle. Le craquement insupportable du tronc qui se fracassait retentit dans la forêt.

Dans un bruit sourd, l'arbre mourut sous ses yeux, l'empêchant de suivre son chemin. Elle fut éclaboussée par des gouttes de pluie et de boue, tâchant sa robe aux couleurs pastels.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Une douce aura de lumière dorée entoura son corps, créant une faible lumière. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues agitées par le temps se heurter aux côtes de l'île.

Le temps allait lui manquer.

.

.

Elle escalada le tronc difficilement, déchirant le tissu de son vêtement qui s'était accroché à l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. En descendant, elle glissa et tomba dans la boue. Le vent lourd et chaud se leva de nouveau et frappa son visage.

Elle se protégea en plaçant un bras devant son visage et avança lentement, tentant de lutter contre le souffle. Ses cheveux et sa robe volaient derrière elle. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol beaucoup plus humide à certains endroits.

Elle croisa de nombreux animaux, plus ou moins grands selon l'espèce. Ils étaient apeurés, courant dans tous les sens.

Plus elle approchait de son but, plus la traversée de la forêt était difficile. Au loin, de petites lueurs scintillaient. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, l'une d'entre elle bougea jusqu'à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« Nous allons t'aider. » dit une voix fluette.

L'aura qui entourait son corps se fit plus forte et les obstacles qu'elle rencontrait n'étaient plus aussi dangereux. Le vent ne coupait plus la peau de son visage.

Elle arriva à l'entrée d'une clairière qui baignait dans la même lumière. Cet endroit ne semblait pas être affecté par le temps.

L'herbe était verdoyante et entourait un petit ruisseau d'eau claire. Au centre, le plus grand arbre de la forêt trônait fièrement, inébranlable.

La jeune fille parvint à distinguer la silhouette d'une personne, allongée contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il était là, paisiblement endormi alors qu'autour de lui, une tempête éclatait.

Elle entra dans la clairière, se sentant soudainement apaisée. Elle marcha sur l'eau du ruisseau et s'avança jusqu'au jeune homme, s'accroupissant face à lui. Elle tendit une main vers son visage serein et tenta de toucher ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, sa main brilla plus fort, disparaissant lentement en une fine poussière scintillante. Elle écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus le temps.

En se relevant, elle vit le garçon ouvrir les yeux. Il sursauta brusquement avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Mavis… » murmura-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard. Le garçon voulu toucher ses cheveux, mais sa main passa au travers.

« Pas maintenant. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie... » dit-il, les yeux emplis de tristesse.

Mavis tenta de dire quelque chose, mais alors que ses lèvres bougeaient, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle la couvrit de sa main, il ne l'entendait plus. Sa magie s'épuisait en même temps que l'île. Elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

Ils entendirent au loin des bruits sourds. De nombreux éclairs tombaient. Les vagues étaient plus fortes. La terre se mit à trembler.

La blonde s'approcha du garçon et passa ses bras autours de son cou, sans pouvoir le toucher. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il tenta de la serrer contre lui mais n'y parvint pas, ses mains ne touchant que le vide.

Il enfouit sa tête près de son cou, se rappelant son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir après cette nuit.

Ils se séparèrent un instant et la jeune fille approcha ses lèvres des siennes, mimant un dernier baiser.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du garçon. Pourtant, ses yeux ne semblaient pas tristes. Il s'était résigné. Malgré la force de ses sentiments, il ne pouvait l'empêcher.

L'île était menacée. Elle devait la protéger.

Elle le regarda fixement, plongeant ses orbes d'émeraudes dans ses yeux. Ils ne brillaient plus comme avant. Seul un voile sombre couvrait son regard. Mais elle souriait, faiblement.

Elle bougea ses lèvres lentement pour qu'il ait le temps de lire les mots qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer. Ces mots le déchirèrent. Il voulait hurler. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire cela maintenant ? Il n'allait plus jamais la revoir. Son coeur se resserrait alors, la fille reculait. Elle avança jusqu'à l'arbre, s'asseyant face aux racines visibles. Elle récitant une douce prière qui se perdit dans son silence, pendant de longues minutes.

Un feu se déclencha, libérant une épaisse fumée grisâtre qui s'envolait jusqu'au ciel. Le sol se fendait en deux, les animaux courraient, cherchant un lieu pour se cacher.

« Mavis, nous n'avons plus le temps! Il faut se dépêcher. » averti une petite voix.

En se relevant, elle lança un dernier regard au garçon, souriant de nouveau, bien qu'elle lisait de la colère dans les pupilles du garçon. Puis, elle tendit son bras vers l'écorce de l'arbre, la faisant briller.

Il vit son corps disparaître lentement, ne laissant qu'une poussière dorée derrière elle.

.

.

« Je t'aime, Zeref… » avait dit la jeune fille.

Dehors, les épais nuages s'écartèrent, laissant le ciel apparaître. Le soleil illumina l'île de ses doux rayons et la mer se calma, reprenant son courant habituel.

Mais au fond de lui, ne restait plus qu'un vide profond. Il était de nouveau seul. Et il souffrait.

Se sentant rejeté et abandonné, ses émotions se mélangèrent amèrement dans son cœur. Secrètement, il se fit la promesse qu'un jour, il la reverrait, qu'il ferait tout pour la ramener. Quitte à sacrifier sa propre vie...

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

_**Infos complémentaires**  
_

**Auteur** : Seriha

**Titre** : Last Day  


**Disclaimer** : M. Hiro

**Personnages** : Mavis V. & Zeref

**Thème** : Romance/Drame


End file.
